Marmorne Engel
by Anaralasia
Summary: Snape starb durch Hinrichtung in Askaban, weil er wegen Hochverrats und Dienen der dunklen Seite angeklagt war. Please RR.


**Marmorne Engel**

Ihre schlanken, knochigen Finger schlossen sich um den Bucheinband und öffneten ihn langsam.

Ihr Blick wanderte die Schrift entlang, und sie begann jedes einzelne Wort in sich aufzusaugen,

über den Sinn nachzudenken und versuchen diesen zu verstehen.

Es herrschte Stille, lediglich das Geräusch, welches durch das umblättern der Seiten verursacht wurde, durchbrach diese für einen kurzen Moment.

Hin und wieder fiel ihr eine Strähne der mittlerweile ergrauten Haare ins Gesicht, und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich sie sie wieder hinter die Ohren.

Manchmal schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Mund, und die feinen Falten,

die ihn umgaben, folgten ihren Lippen.

Dann horchte sie den gedämpften Klängen eines Pianos.

Einer alten Aufnahme des von ihr so sehr geliebten Stückes.

Immer hatte sie sich gewünscht, ihr Mann würde es für sie spielen.

Aber er hatte es nie gelernt.

Sie hatte es einmal gekonnt,

aber seit ihre Hände angefangen hatten zu zittern, konnte sie nicht mehr.

Sie hatte jemanden gekannt,

der spielen konnte wie kein anderer.

Der mehr als nur spielte, der es lebte.

Sie sah die Buchstaben weiter an, die nach und nach zu Wörtern wurden.

Es dauerte manchmal etwas, bis sie sie lesen konnte.

Ihre Augen waren einfach zu alt.

Sie schlug die nächste Seite um, bis plötzlich etwas in ihren Schoß viel.

Ein cremefarbener Umschlag, weder Absender noch Empfänger war auf ihn geschrieben.

Langsam öffnete sie ihn, und zog ein Stück Papier hinaus.

Es sah sehr alt aus.

Sie entfaltete es, und begann zu lesen.

---

Geliebte,

ich verzehre mich nach dir, jeden Tag den du mir fehlst.

Jeden Tag, an dem du nicht bei mir bist, an dem ich dich nicht fühlen und spüren kann.

Manchmal denke ich, du wärst hier, neben mir, und ich strecke meine Hände aus.

Will nach dir greifen, dich in meine Arme ziehen und mit dir verschmelzen.

Doch was ich dann berühre,

ist nicht deine reine, weiße Haut,

oder deine zarten Schultern,

weder deine feinen, langen Haare,

noch deinen wunderschönen Körper,

es ist lediglich der kalte Stein der Wände,

die mich eiskalt daran erinnern,

dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde…

Ich will, dass du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Dass ich alles das nur für dich getan habe, und alles was ich je tun werde nur für dich bestimmt ist. Aber es wird nicht mehr viel sein,

bis das letzte Wort meine Lippen verlässt,

welches das schönste ist das ich je gesagt habe.

Dein Name.

Du wirst immer in mir sein.

Wohin ich auch sehe, ich sehe immer deine Augen.

Woran ich auch denke, es sind immer deine edlen Wangen.

Was ich auch berühre, es sind immer deine schlanken Hände.

Was ich schmecke, ist immer dein voller Mund.

Was in mir ist, das bist immer du.

Und du wirst es immer sein.

Oh, Engel,

ich will das du mich nicht vergisst…

Ich habe nur wenig Zeit, bald ist es soweit.

So lese meine letzten Schriften, die allein dir gewidmet sind.

In dunklen Laken,

umhüllt von sanfter Seide,

gebettet auf schwarzen Rosen,

graue Wolken , und dahinter Engel..

Marmorne Engel,

zweifeln an ihrer Entscheidung,

die Köpfe zu senken,

und an den Wolken vorbei zu sehen..

Tränen in Rot die Augen verlassen,

tropfen auf's Bett aus Blüten,

Blüten einer düsteren Blume.

Die den Tod verkündet..

Liegt in Mitten,

ein so reines Geschöpf,

allein dazu verdammt,

das Licht der Welt nicht zu verstehen…

Silberner Mond,

wo ist die Antwort?

Antwort auf all die Fragen,

Fragen, doch jetzt sind sie nichts..

Flügel der Dunkelheit,

werden nicht fliegen,

und werden nicht warten,

sondern einfach sein..

Körper,

so weiß wie die Wolken am Tage,

wenn die Sonne scheint,

doch nun ist sie für immer fort..

Schwebt mit samtigen Kleid,

herauf zu den Engeln,

denn als sie sich dazu entschieden herab zu blicken,

war es nicht mehr allein..

Manche sagen es hat keine Hoffnung,

aber ich sage, die Hoffnung stirbt nie…

An meinen Engel Hermione.

In ewiger Liebe,

Severus

---

Die letzten Worte waren mehr und mehr verschwommen.

Wieso hatte sie den Brief nie bekommen?

Es war, als würde die gestochen scharfe, aber dennoch leicht geschwungene Handschrift sie anklagen, nie gelesen worden zu sein.

Tränen rannen über die faltige Haut,

perlten an ihren rauen Lippen ab,

fielen auf den grünen Bettbezug.

„Hermione?", rief eine Stimme von irgendwo her, durchschnitt die leise Musik.

Sein Stück.

Das Lied, was er immer für sie gespielt hatte.

Das, was von ihm gespielt wurde, auf dieser Aufnahme.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür.

Sie blickte auf,

und sah in die braunen Augen ihres Mannes.

„Hermione, was ist los?"

Seine roten Haare waren längst vollständig ergraut, und als er sie in seine Arme zog,

sie schützend in ihnen barg, verstand sie alles.

Sie wünschte, sie könnte zurück.

Sie wünschte, seine Haare wären nachtschwarz.

Sie wünschte, sie würde sich geborgen fühlen.

Sie wäre bei ihm.

Severus.

* * *

Hallo,

es ist als würden meine Finger an der Tastatur festkleben. Bitte reviewt ;)

(Gedicht gehört mir, sowie die Story. Charas sind wie immer die von Frau Rowling.)

Ana (12)


End file.
